wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of Aryith
The Knights of Ayrith is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during the ill-fated 21st Founding, the so-called "Cursed Founding". They were supposedly created from the lineage of the heroic Blood Angels, characterised by their brutality and their radical vision of the Imperium. Despite several investigations into the Chapter's true lineage, their origins have never been definitively verified. Chapter History Chapter Inception Even as the Imperium was recovering from the terrible tragedy of the disastrous civil war known as the Horus Heresy in M31, it would go on to experience another terrible upheaval in M36, during the lamentable period of history known as the Age of Apostasy, during which the mad High Lord Goge Vandire began his tyrannical reign of blood over a large part of the Imperium. The story of the Knights of Aryith started earlier, however, at the beginning of this millennium. The Knights of Aryith were originally born under another name, the Paladins of Excedia. No one living really knows who the Chapter was descended from, but the many mutations displayed by the chapter has led Imperial scholars to conclude, at first, that the Chapter were possible descendants of the Blood Angels. However, further mutations displayed by the Astartes of this Chapter have put more of these scholars closer to the opinion that perhaps, they are more closely related to the feral and savage Spaces Wolves, though there is no definitive evidence to conclusively back up this theory. After their inception, the Chapter originally decided to go on a Crusade and eventually established themselves on the planet of Excedia, the world having been offered to them at their creation, in the Segmentum Pacificus. There, the Chapter built its fortress-monastery, and began to fight against the Forces of Chaos, fighting many times alongside the chapter of the Lions Defiant, a Successor Chapter of the vaunted I Legion, developing a friendly rivalry, as well as fighting alongside the Aeldari of Craftworld Iyanden. Destruction During this period, the Chapter enjoyed a period of relative prosperity. Each campaign was an easy victory, and few enemies dared to challenge them. However, in M37, after the discovery of the venerable Carnassius, a Contemptor Dreadnought of unknown origin, and stocks of pure progenoid glands, a real treasure for the chapter suffering from terrible degenerations, the Paladins of Excedia thought themselves saved. However, they soon found themselves being declared Traitoris Perdita and their home world subjected to Exterminatus. The lost terminator armour and the few survivors were excommunicated, escaping death only by the intervention of their Iyanden allies, who had them evacuated, and with the help of some Lions Defiant, refusing to kill their former brothers-in-arms. This mysterious event, nicknamed "The Silver Heresy," was noted in the Chapter's Book of Hate, a book that acts as a record of all the terrible wrongs and treacherous deeds ever perpetrated by their enemies against the Chapter. To this day, this event remains in as one of the most egregious of grudges of the Chapter. During this tragic day, it was also the day when the Aeldari of Iyanden made an oath to the newly re-named Knight Of Aryith, a debt of blood. To get rid of it, the Chapter would have to accomplish 746 tasks; a number equivalent to the number of progenoid glands saved today by the intervention of the Aeldari. But the chapter could not rest long. Renaissance The chapter was not present on Aryith (a feudal world not far from Cadia) that for a year, that already, another grudge was noted. The world of Aryith, and its moon, a world-minor forge called Lunavar were attacked by a horde of Berzerkers of Khorne. At the end of a long battle, the Chapter lost many of its own, losing the equivalent of a complete company in terms of equipment, battle brethren, and vehicles, before flying to the aid of the forge world. Again, the losses of the chapter were dreadful, and within two years the chapter lost a second Chapter Master, as well as the captains of the Second and Third companies. Eventually, the battle ended in a pyrrhic victory of the loyalist Chapter. Faced with this exemplary sacrifice, and the eternal debt of blood that they had contracted indirectly, the forge world agreed to render service to the Chapter by building arms and equipment for the Chapter, as well as helping not only in the creation of new generations of Astartes, but also to help the Chapter's techmarines in the immense task of building a new fortress-monastery, which was not yet complete. Aside from this comfort, the newly appointed Chapter Master of the time, on the advice of the venerable Carnassius, ordered that the renegade progenoid glands also be harvested in order to put them under lock and key in the fortress of Aryith. Rearming & Rebuilding After about fifty years, the chapter fleet had grown substantial again, and the Chapter recovered thanks to a market with a rogue trader, five completed battle-barges, gifts from Lunavar, but never utilised because their machine-spirits had been considered dangerous due to their design. The Chapter accepted these profound gifts anyways and rewarded the rogue trader, and hastened to hide the traces of this transaction. At this time, the fortress-monastery had also been completed. Named 'The Rampart of Aryith', the fortress was gargantuan, equipped with powerful void shield generators to protect it from the vacuum of space, as well as twenty fortified enclosures reinforced with moat, traps, explosives, heavy weapon posts, anti-aircraft guns and ground-to-air artillery. Notable Campaigns *'First Battle of Aryith (244.M37)' - The Broken Chapter faces a first World Eater invasion in one of the bloodiest battles in the chapter. *'The Salvation of Caducia (345.M37)' - After nearly a hundred years of relentless rebuilding and intensive recruiting, the chapter is rushing to the stars again, and its first campaign is a real success. Releasing the three worlds of Caducia, the chapter proclaims them properties of the Knights of Aryth, and recruits even more on these worlds, coming every year to recruit all the volunteers to train them. *'Enmity of the Archenemy (546.M37)' - The chapter receives glory and honor at arm's length , winning on victory after fierce battles. It was during this period that the chapter added to its sworn enemies the band of pirates of Huron Sombrecoeur, and the crazy warriors of Kharn the felon. *'Loss of the Fourth (769.M37)' - The chapter loses contact with the Fourth Company in its entirety after they are beaten while on crusade in the mysterious Halo Stars. Their last message refers to a space hulk. *'The Wolves Stalk the Eye (811-999.M37)' - The chapter takes part in several campaigns around the Eye of Terror by supporting Imperial forces in their fight before withdrawing quickly, out of range of detection of any Inquisitorial forces with whom there is always a great hatred. *'The Price of Duty (999.M37)' - Once again, tragedy befalls the newly reconstituted Fourth Company of the chapter, led by Captain Sharrerus, which disappears entirely in the warp without any warning. *'The Ninth Black Crusade (573.M38)' - The chapter will face the ninth Black Crusade, and despite some minor victories, will be forced to retreat after the death of Chapter Master Calexius and his entire company at the hands of Kharn the Feline and a drinker of blood, supported by a demonic army. The chapter then retreats to his possessions of Caducia, and will hold them against the same army, this time succeeding in killing the blood-drinker thanks to the intervention of the champion of the Emperor, Lucillus; and kill the rest of the army. The only big disappointment was not to find Kharn's body. *'Battle of Lunavar (674.M38)' - The chapter takes part in fights around Aryith, and goes to protect Lunavar from a large Ork WAAAGH! led by the Warboss Gh'azz Kill Machine. The Chapter honours it's oaths and protects the forge world, fighting alongside the Lunavar Mechanicus forces. After a long fight, the Eighth and Ninth companies managed to kill the Warboss. *'Cafael System Defence (178.M39)' - The chapter goes to defend the Cafael System, an Imperial system under the stewardship of the allied White Angels Chapter, currently busy fighting tooth and nail against orcs in a neighboring system. After the victory, the two chapters swear a vow of eternal friendship. *'Debt 78 (190.M39)' - Chapter Master Svartarus decapitates a champion of Slaanesh, and recovers the spirits spirits convoyed by the Aeldari of Iyanden. *'Battle of Gh'el'kal (200.M39)' - Accompanying an Imperial Guard regiment, the 234th Morden, the Second Company of the Knight of Aryith faces waagh orcs of particularly strange "whitefaces", greatly appreciating the suffering. After long clashes, the chapter ends up repelling and destroying in theory any presence ork on the uninhabited planet. *'Battle of Teris (230.M40)' - Along with the sisters of battles, the space marines repel an incursion of Slaanesh. *'The Blood of Kurai (231.M40)' - Receiving a call with the help of a descendant chapter of the white scars, the Ryu of Kurai, the chapter goes out to their aid, and saves the company of their cousins with a certain end. The Knight of Aryith then swore their friendship. *'Debt 321 (234.M40)' - For the Iyanden world ship, the seventh comapgnie of the chapter retrieves an ancient Aeldari artifact in a space Hulk. *'Sanguinae Crusade (456.M40)' - The First Company, led by Furioso, leads a crusade through the Signus system, and fights alongside the Black Templars, White Angels, Stellar Riders, Space Wolves, and Caja Imperial Guard forces against the armies of Khorne. *'Debt 345 (500.M40)' - Captain Valkros Terus of the Tenth Company saves an Ostarmari from the clutches of Tyrant forces on Gerizus. *'The Carnage of Solserae (546.M40)' - The Eleventh Company of the chapter is dropped on the world of Solserae to help the defense of the planet, but during the clashes, thanks to a vile heretical witchcraft, the whole company goes into black rage, and massacres all the defenders and assailants, as well as all the inhabitants of the hive. When finally, the twelfth company arrives to see the damage, they discover that their brothers have mostly killed each other, and horribly mutilated. It is said that the streams of blood were so important that they formed rivers rising to the level of the knees of the Astartes. *'The Blood of Aryith (998.M40)' - The chapter faces an immense invasion of chaos, led by Khârn the Betrayer, the four companies on the scene facing several legions of chaos, associated with gangs of renegades and heretics who smash on the rampart of Aryith. In order to cope, all the dreadnought of the chapter are awakened on this occasion, the thirteenth company as well as the entire company of death. Despite the use of a psychic weapon that made half of the Astartes in a state of black rage, the chapter holds. After a year of siege, and fighting that has not stopped since the arrival of the renegades, the last Knight of Aryith of the fortress are saved by the unexpected arrival of the Stellar Riders, having braved the warp in forced march to save the space marines of Aryith. Finally, Aryith is then rebuilt within ten years, while the chapter decrees that any adolescent of the required age who has survived the siege would be recruited into the chapter. *'Kahlanian Recalibration Campaign (029.M41)' - The First Company, led by Valerius Rensorfen, supports Lord Inquisitor Bastien Pavonis in the purge and extermination of a trafficking of progenoid glands that would have corrupted a half-company of Shadow Wolves, renamed the 'Ecstasy Lycans', allied with Perfect Sounds and the Red Corsairs. After the Inquisitor Kahlan's massacre, the Inquisitor promises the Knight of Aryith to clear them of all suspicion if they come to help him. Accepting the offer, the knights of Aryith run up, and after a series of three space battles and an investigation of several months, the heretics retrench and are all exterminated on the cardinal world of Qhintus XIII, which is released and cleaned of all corruption in stride. *'Angelus Crusade (039.M41)' - The chapter, alongside a large number of different imperial forces, faces many xenos and heretics in the system. *'The Twelfth Black Crusade (143.M41)' - The chapter faces like all the Gothic Sector at the Twelfth Crusade. In apocalyptic battles alongside the Aeldari of Iyanden, the chapter is losing its chapter master, Feraus, and two entire companies. The first captain Serkial, and the new master of Chapter Furioso, go to avenge the death of these hundreds of loyalists by pushing and destroying five renegade space marine groups in full. *'Invasion of Arylith (354.M41)' - The world of Aryith is attacked by the Drukhari, emerging from the canvas by the old portals. Thousands of humans are swept away in the web. Aryith was defenseless at that time, if only for some scouts and dreadnoughts, who were woken up urgently to defend the monastery fortress. Led by the venerable Carnassius, the seventeen dreadnoughts of the chapter, the company of death, and sixty scouts, as well as several hundred aspirants, make an exit and repel the Drukhari up to the portals. *'A Great Discovery (676.M41)' - The Chapter discovers in a space hulk the STC for relic MK III 'Iron' pattern power armour and chain-axes, which correspond much better to their habits in combat, will quickly conquer the chapter. The Chapter offers the STS to the forge world of Lunavar in exchange that production is reserved for them for a millennium. The chapter gets over the next century, they also get the STS of Tartaros pattern terminator armour. *'Discovery of Ancient Blood (865.M41)' - The chapter discovers in another space hulk stocks of pure progenoid glands, whose origins seem to herald from the ancient IX Legion as well as fifty Legionaries in stasis, with their equipment and weapons. After deliberation, these progenoid and Astartes glands were officially put in stasis under the fortress-monastery of the chapter. *'The Great Rift (999.M41)' - The Chapter is fighting to protect the Gothic Sector when the formation of the Cicatrix Maledictum occurs following the destruction of Cadia during the Thirteenth Black Crusade, cutting off several warps travel companies and any contact. Although of the three companies lost, two will find their way, although severely diminished, the last never reappeared, completely massacred by the World Eaters on the world of Shae'll. *'Castigation of the Heretics (029.M42)' - The Chapter lends its strength, for the first time in its history, to an Inquisitorial continuation of the Inquisitor Bastien, Ordo Malleus. Together, they hunt down and destroy Heretic Astartes in retaliation for the murder of Inquisitor Kahlan, a much lauded and venerable Inquisitor. *'The Angelus Crusade (039.M42)' - The Chapter will fight again with Lord Inquisitor Bastien during the Angelus Crusade where the chapter will get a very mixed victory, but it is also soon after this one, that the chapter will receive a gift of inestimable value. Thirty terminator armors, obtained from a Rogue Trader, as well as six relic Cataphractii pattern Terminator Armour suits, which became chapter relics. All thanks to the rogue trader Marco Ricardo Glaz, who was commemorated as a hero of the chapter. *'The Commorragh Gateway (067.M42)' - Accompanied by a captain and Aeldari rangers, and with the complicity of an Archon Drukhari, the Captain of the Second Company, Saerius, and a demi-squad of veterans managed to break into Commorragh in a daring attempt to recover Captain Sharrerus, former Captain of the Fourth Company, who has reportedly survived the events of the Angelus Crusade and was seen in this Druhkari realm of shadow. The mission will end in failure, with the veterans dying one by one in fights provoked by their pursuers. Only Captain Saerius will come back, with the only trace of Sharrerus, the relic sword he wore. *'The Saurus Crusade (069.M42)' - During the Saurus Crusade, First Captain Valerius Rensorfen will discover five Cataphractii pattern Terminator Armour, and eleven Tartaros pattern Terminator Armour, in a space hulk formed by a cluster of ships dating from the heresy of horus, and bearing markings old, almost erased. The Knights of Aryith still claim that these ships were exclusively Blood Angels. *'A Chapter Redeemed (Unknown Date.M42)' In the judgment of the Lord Inquisitor Bastien, the chapter was cleansed of suspicion by the Inquisitor Titus of the Ordo Thanatos, who burned all the records concerning dubious "evidence" of the chapter's wrongdoings. At that date, an oath was sworn towards this man, and the Inquisition in the broad sense, swearing to support all those who would ask, and whose cause would be just. Chapter Home World The Knights of Aryith occupies the feudal world of Aryith, located in the Segmentum Obscurus, not far from Cadia, and technically, the forge world of Lunavar, the moon of Aryith, which provides weapons and armor directly to the chapter, through an oath and a debt of eternal blood from the world-minor forge to the chapter that saved them twice. Associated with this, the chapter has the right of recruitment thanks to their achievements, on the three worlds of Caducia, wild worlds formerly populated by barbaric nomads, however, these worlds were lost due to the formation of the Cicatrix Maledictum, forcing the chapter to fall back on the world of Aryith only. By the will of the Emperor, Aryith remains on the side of the Imperium illuminated by the Astronomican, and is always accessible, despite its relative proximity to the Cicatrix Maledictum. Fortress-Monastery Recruitment The chapter conducts a recruitment phase every five years, and accepts children aged 10 to 15 years. On each world in his domain is a minor fortress, a dungeon, protected by a chaplain, an apothecary, and a tactical squad. Pilgrimage Each of these small fortresses aims to welcome aspirants daring to come here. For nearly two thousand years, the tradition is that on each of these worlds, the aspirant will have to advance, and pray at the gates of the fortress for a whole day. If he shows such devotion, he will be allowed to enter. This first trivial task is only intended to discourage those who do not believe in the Emperor. Then, the young aspirant will be enthroned to potential future aspirants, who will become his future brothers of battles. Reinforcement From there, all the aspirants will follow during a whole year a training of muscular reinforcement and endurance, in order to not only survive the tasks, but also and especially, to reach the next stage. The Chasse From there, the second step to become a scout, is to hunt a wolf Aryith, whether ruby or onyx. The two rules are that no hunter can steal the skin of another, and none of them can kill each other. Apart from that, anything is allowed, including teamwork, as long as each hunter brings back a wolf's skin. This task, long and dangerous, and often undertaken as a team, to the delight of the instructors who spent the year to strengthen the links between them. This promotes the spirit of fraternity even before becoming astartes, links that will hardly be disturbed by the progressive transformation. Finally, if this task is accomplished, then the aspirants will become Scouts and will gradually receive the genetic implants, until one day. The Teach To become a full Battle-Brother, each Scout will be assigned for twenty-five missions infiltration and sabotage tasks. If at last he manages to get out alive, the scout will be assigned to a veteran master of arms, who will teach him the art of war, until finally he is judged ready. Chapter Organisation The Chapter is organized according to a scheme of fourteen companies, with a particularly flexible and changing organisation according to the needs. Instead of the usual Codex-maximum mandated ten companies consisting of approximately 100 Astartes each, the Knights of Aryith instead possess 14 companies of approximately 70 Astartes each. However, unlike more Codex-oriented Chapters, no company of the Knights of Aryith is really specialized. The changing organisation of the chapter permits for extreme flexibility, which from an outside point of view is only an excuse for the wildness of the Knights of Aryith to be expressed out in the open. *'Chapter Master's Company' - Commanded by Chapter Master Furioso Calceus. *'1st Company' - Commanded by Valerius Rensorfen. *'2nd Company' - Commanded by Saerius Calcreit. *'3rd Company' - Commanded by Inferus Kharceart. *'4th Company' - Commanded by Dominus Incensus. *'5th Company' - Commanded by Valkros Terus. *'6th Company' - Commanded by Vasili Gerus. *'7th Company' - Commanded by Seventus Gius. *'8th Company' - Commanded by Chirus the berserker. *'9th Company' - Commanded by Ergos Arrache-coeur. *'10th Company' - Commanded by Skal'llatus Bearer of Rancor. *'11th Company' - Commanded by Shallentus Soierus. *'12th Company' - Commanded by Soernus Valius. *'13th Company' - Commanded by Gaervus Tercarius. *'14th Company' - Commanded by Valens Karkhus "the Executor". Chapter Master's Company The chapter master his own company, which receives no orders from anyone other than him, and which he personally directs in combat. This elite company is formed from the most eminent members of the Chapter, drawn from each company in priority, with respect to the First Company of the Chapter. Scout Company The Scout Company does not exist, being in fact a responsibility incumbent on each company with respect to the chapter, to train their own Scouts themselves and to make them full-fledged Knights of Aryith. Death Company As a supposed descendant of the Blood Angels, the Chapter actually maintains their own Death Company. Apothecaries The Chapter has a long tradition of keeping several apothecaries per company, due to the high rate of instability of their progenoid glands. Therefore, the number of apothecaries in the chapter approaches fifty, a large number of them remaining in the apothecary on Aryith. Primaris Space Marines The arrival of the Primaris, led by Guilliman, was however very poorly received, and the chapter considers the Primaris as ambitious, arrogant and selfish dogs, who seek to appropriate the place of those whose armour and genes that can be traced back to to the Horus Heresy. It is these battle-brothers who've held the line against the Forces of Chaos for the last ten thousand years, without ever ceasing to extend the Imperial influence. Officially, the chapter is supposed to have received these new warriors, but any imperial observation has noted the total absence of Primaris alongside their regular Astartes brethren. Some observers, including several Inquisitors, would even claim that the Primaris were slaughtered in their vats by the chapter on the day of their arrival, but this has always been denied by the Knights of Ayrith itself, which is under the direct protection of Inquisitor Lord Bastien, who is not bothered by such accusations. Close-Combat Affinity Each tactical squad of the chapter has the right to take his hand-to-hand weapons, swords, axes, halberds, as long as it allows them to fight in hand-to-hand combat. Apart from the first company and the chapter master's company, no company has authority over another. Officer Ranks *'Chapter Master' *'Captain' Specialist Ranks *'Master of the Faith' *'Chaplains' *'Master of the Apothecarion' *'Apothecary' *'Chief Librarian' *'Librarian' *'Master of the Forge' *'Techmarine' Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Battle-Brother' *'Scout Marine' *'Neophyte' *'Aspirant' Specialist Formations *'Honour Guard' *'Chapter Champion' *'Company Champion' *'Ancient (Standard Bearer)' *'Honoured Ancient (Dreadnought)' Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Chapter Beliefs Chapter Cults The chapter believes in the God-Emperor and firmly believes in His divinity, His omniscience, and also shares the worship of the Blood Angels Primarich Sanguinius as a spiritual father, and protector. Debt & Rancidity The chapter has a strict sense of honor, written in the form of two books and represented by the two colors on their armor. Debt, and resentment, represented by the two colors of their armor, red and black, though they associate more meaning with colors than beyond that. Every debt must be paid, every grudge will be repaid. The Wolves of Aryith On Aryith live two species of Arythian wolves, giant lupine creatures that are descended from two different species, which compete regularly. These fights represent, according to the chaplains of the Chapter, the confrontation between ardor (red) and patience (black) - the desire for blood (red) and the desire to protect (black), the strategy (black) against brute force (red). Each young Astartes of the Chapter is thus referenced as "A Scarlet Pup", while the older ones, whose dreadnoughts are referenced as "Onyx Elders". The only Dreadnought not having this nickname is the venerable Carnassius, who is instead nicknamed the "Gray Wolf". He is the only one of the chapter, with the Thirteenth Company, to share such a denomination. Chapter Gene-Seed Genetic Inheritance The genetics of the chapter is a thorny issue, which is often debated among the Inquisition and the Chapter itself. Although officially descended from the Blood Angels, each genetic tithe demonstrates that the progenoid glands of the chapter are in a perfect state, with a slight chance of degeneration with respect to the progenoid glands of other chapters. Several inquisitors speculated that the chapter sent a genetic tithe of special progenoid glands to falsify the inspection of the mechanicus, but this was never proven. Moreover, the genetic tithe has always been of surprising purity and the Blood Angels genes have no abnormal mutation vis-à-vis those of their cousins theoretically sharing the same heritage. A Revealed Truth In reality, a certain degree of truth ends up in the hands of the Inquisition. In M41, another investigation by the puritanical inquisitor Cécile Pavonis, also proved that the chapter was once populated with Astartes with glands of several legions, with an immense rate of degeneration, which leaves some doubt about how the chapter to survive. The master of the Apothecarion; Sileus is desperate for a solution to the instability of the chapter's genes, whose true mutation rate is estimated at around 60%. Primarich's Curse: Twin-Curses The Knights of Ayrith carry with them the twin genetic curses of their progenitor father, Sanguinius. Known as The Flaw, these genetic curses known separately as the Red Thirst and the Black Rage. The Flaw of the Blood Angels has also been attributed to a combination of the genetic defects in the Legion's Omophagea gene-seed organ implant, and the psychic disturbance created during the final seconds of Sanguinius' life. During the battles of the Horus Heresy on Terra and Mars, the stored gene-seed imprint of the Blood Angels was lost, forcing the Legion to have to extract the gene-seed needed for their reconstruction after the Heresy from the fallen body of their Primarch himself. Every Space Marine created from the gene-seed drawn from Sanguinius after his death was doomed to fall to the Flaw. Of course, all these mutations are not fatal necessarily fatal for the Astartes, but represents an obstacle to cooperation with other imperial forces, because like Flesh Tearers, the Chapter is afraid to be excommunicated because of such overflows. The Red Thirst The Red Thirst is the Blood Angels' darkest secret and greatest curse, but it is also their greatest salvation, for it brings with it a humility and understanding of their own failings which make them truly the most noble of the Space Marines. Black Rage The Blood Angels and their Successor Chapters still suffer from the psychic imprint left by Sanguinius' death (or by the daemonic "wound" caused on Signus Prime). This can cause them to go insane prior to or during battle and feel the rage that Sanguinius himself felt during the Battle of Terra. Rather than let them face a slow, insane death, Blood Angels will form those who have newly succumbed to the Black Rage into a special unit known as the Death Company. With a culture that emphasises endurance and self-sacrifice, like their genetic forebears, the Knights of Ayrith too, are renowned for their stubborn and willful nature. It is a fine line between determination and obstinacy. When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in three stages: *'Stage 1 (Carnivorous Thirst):' The Battle-Brother puts the astartes into a state of brutal frenzy, which we can still recover. *'Stage 2 (Hyperactivity of Biscopea):' The Battle-Brother sees an increase of the muscular mass, and the strength of an astartes, growing until completely filling a terminator armor, and in certain cases, requiring specific armor. *'Stage 3 (Mutation of the Occulobe):' The Battle-Brother's eyes, known as the "wild eyes", appear to gilded, or blood red. The pupils dilate, giving the Astartes a look of a mad dog, rabid and bloodshot. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Knights of Aryith focus on hand-to-hand combat, and the global assault to such an extent that it has become their specialty since their official appearance. Specializing in hand-to-hand combat, and in planetary assaults, the chapter has modular tactical squads, widely present, which are not limited in armament to the simple bolter, but embark with each of them their own swords, they be energetic, chainsaws, or whether they are axes, spears, provided they can operate without ammunition. Planetary Defence Forces On the other hand, the chapter is often considered "suicidal" by Astra Militarum forces, with the exception of the Death Korps of Krieg, and the Maccabian Janissaries, with whom the chapter gets along with quite well, that the planetary defence forces of Aryith were created on a Hybrid model between the two forces. Bad Reputation The Knights of Aryith's cousin chapters regard them as imprudent as the Chapter's strategies are generally simple and effective, but mostly consisting of loading, applying the plan until it stops working and improvising. Finally, the chapter is openly considered "stupid" by the Order of the Flame, during his fights at their side during the Angelus Crusade. Equipment Recovery The chapter also has an incredibly large stock of MK IV, and MK III armor, due to the chapter mania of constantly searching space hulks. Notable Space Marines *'Chapter Master Furioso' - Almost 800 years old, the chapter master Furioso Calceus is one of the oldest Knights of Aryith still alive, and not in a dreadnought. Nicknamed at times the "devourer of flesh", Furioso Calceus lives create a dark legend in its wake. Previously captain of the second company at his appointment, he was supported by the entire chapter in the vote for the position of master chapter. Becoming a chapter legend quickly, his high-stakes became feats of achievement. He killed a Bloodletter during his third campaign, tore off the skull of a dozen or so lords of chaos, adorned the hall of the chapter of hundreds of stories, and the halls of Aryith's ramparts resonate with his stories, told by veterans from his own company. As soon as he arrived in the chapter, he distinguished himself by his tenacity and his strength. He prayed not one day, but seven days and nights, under a pouring rain, which became a sticky mud. Seven days and nights, without food or drink, he remained there, refusing to enter, even when the chaplains in person came forward to tell him that he had obtained this right, to which; he answered with a strong voice, sure of itself, confident, proof of an innate strength. At the very moment when he spoke, an immense flash of lightning struck the Aquila adorning the entrance to the fortress, and only then did Furioso agree to enter. Successfully succeeding the wandering quests of the chapter, he was accepted as a scout in the chapter, and passed every test, every battle, with a phlegm and courage foolproof. He became a respected battle-brother, admired, and he already said he would go far. First entering the Seventh Company as a simple brother, then the Fourth again as a battle-brother, the Second as a Sergeant, and finally the First as a veteran brother arrayed in relic Cataphractii pattern Terminator Armour, before becoming the Captain of the Second. It was in 401576.M41, that the previous chapter master, Aurelius, was killed in action by a Bloodthirster. It was on this occasion that Furioso was promoted to Chapter Master. Noting that his chapter was sinking into his curse, he swore to find a remedy for his chapter, and that mankind would remember the Knights of Aryith as proud heroes, but also, that he would repay every debt that the chapter had contracted. In gold, steel, or blood. *'Serpahus' - First Brother of the Guard of Honor Cataphractii *'Calos' - Second Brother of the Guard of Honor Cataphractii *'Xileus' - Third Brother of the Guard of Honor Cataphractii *'Phoreus' - Fourth Brother of the Guard of Honor Cataphractii *'Cassius' - Fifth Brother of the Guard of Honor Cataphractii *'Sileus, Master of the Apothecarion' - *'Sharrerus Valerius' - Valerius was a captain of the fourth most popular company in the 37th millennium, as the chapter resurfaced. At the head of the fourth company, he fought the Solerus system against an enemy of unknown nature, although chaos was undoubtedly the adversary he faced that day. Before withdrawing, it was with what he called "the blessing of the Emperor" that he and thirty-seven astartes managed to retreat with success, barely managing to save the progenoid glands of the chapter. Arriving on the agrarian world of Olemos, the captain thought he could proceed with a harvest of recruits, then leave, but the appearance of a space Hulk changed his plans. It was during the space hulk exploration that the fourth company, and their destroyer, the "fury of the angel", disappeared into the warp. The captain never spoke of it again, even after his brief reappearance in the same Space Hulk, three millennia later, during Angelus' crusade. Making contact with the brother captain who had received his post, having been considered lost forever, Sharrerus refused Dominus's proposal to become the captain again, explaining that what he had seen would never allow him to become captain again. Alongside the Aeldari of Iyabraesil, the captain entered the world of Encage, and came to deposit seismic charges to destroy the Necron tombs, but after heavy clashes, all communication was lost with him and the Aeldari. Although his final fate is unknown, the betrayal of the Aeldari on Ingeran was sufficient explanation to the Knight of Aryith to consider that he had murdered by the treacherous xenos. In his time as captain, he wore artificer's armor, an energy sword, and a master plasma gun, named "the mouth of Carnassius". Upon his return and subsequent disappearance, he was seen with a curved Aeldari sword, similar to that of the autarch Caenris, as well as with a bracelet, hanging on his right hand, made in spectral marrow. *'Venerable Carnassius "The Grey Wolf"' - Venerable Contemptor Dreadnought of the Chapter, the venerable Carnassius is a mythical dreadnought of the chapter, whose name is mentioned in the annals of the story from the supposed reappearance of the Knight of Aryith. Few chances are known about the old contemptor, who speaks only to tell ancient stories about the inheritance of the Knight of Aryith, claiming that the roots of the chapter are much older than what the archives of the 'Administratum. Handling two energy fists with lightning integrated, Carnassius has made his anger known more than once on the battlefield, crushing xenos, heretics and renegades without any distinction. He seemed to share an infinite hatred of the world eaters, constantly insulting them on a battlefield. Particularly vocal, the dreadnought's vox must be changed at each waking to support the rhythm of cries and hate litany recitals, as well as to contain the titanic sum of history that Carnassius relates, sometimes even on the battlefield. Deathwatch Service Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *''The Rage of Sanguinius'' - The Rage of Sanguinius is an immense Eviscerator blade, used by the first captain and master of the chapter. Rumor has it that the blade was once blessed by Sanguinius, making it unstoppable while giving it a thirst for uncontrollable blood. *''The Anger of the Primarch'' - This huge saw-cutter would have been recovered on an old battlefield, in the carcass of a ship dating from the heresy of Horus. This immense vouge, unable to be carried by marine spaces, was entrusted instead in the hands of the dreadnought contemptor of the chapter, Carnassius. *''The Six Wolves of Aryith'' - Six cataphractii antique armors, used only by the most distinguished honor guards, sorted on a rigorous and strict part. *''The Blade of Aryith'' - An ancient relic, incredibly sharp, able to pierce an energetic armor like butter, formerly used by Captain Sharrerus of the fourth company. *''The Fist of the Angel'' - An ancient chain fist used by the master of the chapter, Furioso Calceus, when he goes into battle. This chainsaw gauntlet is incredibly powerful, having slain several demon princes and chaos champions in single comba Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Knights of Aryith primarily wear deep and black battle-plate in a unique quartered pattern, with the exception of both shoulder pauldron trim and the Imperialis or Aquila worn on the plastron (chest guard), which is gold in colour. Unlike their supposed progenitors, this Chapter nominally adheres to the dictates of the Codex Astartes, stenciling a white coloured squad specialist symbol on the right shoulder pauldron. This symbol indicates an individual battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Devastator, Tactical, Assault and Veteran). A small black gothic numeral stenciled in the center of the squad specialty sysmbol indicates a battle-brother's assigned squad. A large white coloured gothic numeral stenciled upon the left poleyn (knee guard) indicates company assignment. Chapter Badge The Knights of Aryith's chapter icon consists of a stylised wolf of Aryith, a dagger clenched tightly in its mouth, quartered in black and red and centered upon a field of black. Relations Allies *'Lions Defiant' - *'Craftworld Iyanden' - Enemies *'Forces of Chaos' - Notable Quotes By the Knights of Aryith About the Knights of Aryith Feel free to add your own Gallery Knights Aryith_Indomitus Termi.png|Knights of Aryith Veteran Marine of the 1st Company arrayed in Indomitus pattern Terminator Armour and armed with a storm bolter and relic power fist. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:21st Founding